Your Armor
by Chaotic-Rose
Summary: As Aurora and Draco Malfoy go through their years at hogwarts, will the bond of friendship made during their first year be enough to hold them together?
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this story, I want to say that I hope you can look past the fact that my main character is an OC and try to enjoy it. **

**I really do love reviews, both the good and the bad so just go ahead and let me know what you think.**

**Oh! And the title comes from Charlotte Martin's "Your Armor", so it will come into play later on in the story.**

**Thank you~**

**Your Armor  
><strong>  
><strong>Preface<strong> 

Everything went silent the moment Aurora was hit with the curse, her body falling seemingly lifeless to the ground. Draco, the one the curse was pointed at, jumped up towards her, arms arcing around the girl and pulling her into his chest.

"Don't you dare die on me", he whispered; a single tear falling down his cheek. Draco moved one of his hands to her dark hair, as if doing so might bring her back.

Bellatrix chewed nervously on her bottom lip, glancing sheepishly at the Dark Lord. He was going to be angry with her. The orders had been to keep the girl alive, out of the war, but now look what happened. The foolish girl not only got involved but she also stepped in front of a curse that was meant for that _traitor_ of a Malfoy.

She was both relieved and terrified by the emotionless expression the Dark Lord's face held. This could mean one of two things, either he was furious or he did not care that she was dead. Bellatrix hoped for the latter.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the mediwitch, Poppy, trudged towards the fallen girl; pulling her from Draco's clutches so she could examine her. Two chubby fingers made their way to Aurora's pulse and a soft, relieves smile touched the witch's lips. "She's alive, but just barely", she said, "She needs immediate medical attention".

Draco nodded and looked around frantically for some form of way the three of them could escape to a part of Hogwarts that was not currently rubble. This would be easier said than done..

The Dark Lord's mood was beginning to sour more than it already had been. He was beginning to feel that itch to kill again. The girl would be fine, so he saw no reason to stand around and gape, like a fish out of water. He drew his wand and scanned for his next victim.

Bellatrix grinned cruelly as she rose her wand, eyeing a specific red head in the crowd. Molly noticed this and stepped in front of her daughter, glaring daggers at the insane witch as she aimed her wand. The red head, Ginny, glanced towards Aurora and bit her lip, stepping out from behind her mother.

"Oi! Voldemort, I know you're a sick bastard but are you really going to continue this _now_. You heard Poppy, she needs medical attention", she called, trembling slightly from the anticipation of being killed, "or are you going to continue to deny her the only thing she has ever wanted?"

Snake-like eyes narrowed as the Dark Lord looked towards Ginny, obviously ticked off by her sudden outburst. "And what would that be, little girl?" he hissed.

"How could you be so foolish? She may not like you but the only thing she has ever wanted from you was something to show that you're not the heartless bastard you make yourself out to be. Something to show that you care that she's of your blood", Ginny replied, beginning to feel bolder now that he was at least giving her the chance to talk.

"My protection should have been more than enough to satisfy her needs", The Dark Lord replied, looking elsewhere.

Ginny growled at this and stomped over to the man, all rationality out the door. "Don't you get it? She didn't _want_ your protection. She wanted to know if there was some part of her that cared about her more than just some obligation because she's your daughter!", she practically yelled, "and now is your chance to do that! If there's any part of you that even slightly cares about her you'll let Draco and Poppy take her to be helped and pause this silly war until she gets back on her feet!"

Voldemort paused, considering the witch's words. He looked towards Aurora, eyes remaining emotionless. The girl was horribly pale by now, her breathing quite shallow and her skin held a thin layer of sweat on its surface. She would not last much longer without medical attention.

"Very well", he said, crossing his arms in slight defeat, "Draco and Poppy may take her to get medical attention, but as soon as she is well, the fight continues".

Draco nodded and scooped Aurora into his arms, making a break for where the Room of Requirement ought to be, Poppy following after him quickly. They both could only hope that the room would show itself, for if not… Aurora would die.


	2. Chapter 2

**I already had this story posted elsewhere, so that's why I'm posting two chapters at once. The next chapter will come a bit more slowly but, with reviews, I hope it will be rather frequent. **

**I hope you enjoy the story and please, please leave reviews.**

**Thank you!**

**Chapter One: First Year (part one)**

Aurora had always been a strange girl. She found comfort in solitude and she often found it easier to confide in snakes that occupied the orphanage's small vegetable garden. She told everything to these creatures, as they seemed to listen to her more than her peers.

Because of the time spent in the garden, her pale skin usually was covered in a thin layer of dirt, and her body held a similar, dust scent. This proved bothersome to the staff, because her being in such a state never ceased in diverting potential adopters into pursuing other, more well-kept children.

Though, had the orphanage been better at making sure Aurora received the bathing she needed, their clients would see that she was a rather stunning little girl. Her hair was smooth, and held a stunning copper color and her eyes were a brilliant sea-green.

Of course, had she been adopted, the events that occurred on her eleventh birthday would have proved more troublesome than they needed to be. Exactly at midnight, an owl perched outside her (and about ten other little girls') bedroom window began to peck rigorously at the glass.

After several minutes of the annoying sound, a girl walked over to the window and opened it, thinking the bird may go away if she did. Instead, the bird flew into the bedroom (making several of the girls shriek), and dropped a rather large envelope into Aurora's lap.

The contents of the envelope were shocking. Aurora Riddle was a wizard. Not only was she a wizard but apparently she had been accepted into one of the best wizarding schools in the world. Though, when she presented this to the staff, they laughed at her and assumed she was only trying to catch attention.

Aurora ran into the garden, her sanctuary, to cry. She knew she was not making it up. But who is to say someone did not do this to make fun of her? At that thought, she soon forced herself to forget about a silly magical school.

That was, until a rather stern looking English woman, clad in green and a strange pointed hat came to the orphanage and spoke with her, explaining that everything in the letter was true and that Aurora would be much happier at Hogwarts, with people who would understand her.

Aurora went with the woman, a professor at the school she would attend in a few short months.

The time went by quickly, as it was spent preparing her for life at Hogwarts and buying her everything she needed (including clothing that didn't have holes in it). Soon, she found herself pushing a cart at Kings Cross Station, looking around helplessly as she searched for platform 9 1/3. This task was easier said than done.

Her head cocked to the side when she found platforms 9 and 10. Shouldn't it be near here, she thought to herself; looking around once more to make sure she had not missed it.

Eventually, she let out a sound of frustration and proceeded to kick the wall, or rather, attempted to kick the wall. Her foot flew through and she landed on her butt. Aurora was perplexed. "How the…" she muttered to herself before things clicked in her mind, "ah… clever little things aren't they", she said and trotted over to her cart and ran through the wall.

Aurora looked around in awe at the sight of the Hogwarts express, and all the little bits of magic flying around as parents tried to get things their children may have forgotten or a few people trying to remedy their boredom. Glancing at the time, Aurora cursed under her breath, the train was going to depart in five minutes.

She got her things where they needed to go and she made a mad dash to the boarding station. Aurora was not expecting the platinum blond boy to step in her way. She crashed into him and they both fell over, her landing on top of him.

It took half a moment for what had happened to catch up with the poor girl, as well as the fact that not only had she ran into a boy but her lips had somehow ended up on his. She quickly scrambled off him and stepped away, "I-I'm so sorry!" she said, mortified that her first kiss had gone to someone she did not even know.

The boy stood; glowering at her, "you should watch were you're going", he said sharply before brushing off his high priced robes and sauntering off to the train. Aurora could not resist poking her tongue out his direction and huffily making her way to the train.

_The nerve!_ She thought angrily as she looked around for a compartment she could spend her time in, part of her hoping there was an empty one since she preferred to be alone.

Unfortunately, her tardiness in finding the train station had left her with little to choose from. Or more precisely, she only had one option (as the rest of the compartments in the train were full). She joined a group of three in the train.

They seemed much like her, cultural misfits. One boy had fiery red hair and freckles on his face, he seemed slightly chunky in the cheeks but not overly so, the other had chestnut hair that seemed like it had never been brushed in his life, sharp green eyes that one might not notice because of his glasses and the girl, who had brown, frizzy, curly hair; sat up properly in her seat, feet crossed at the ankles.

Aurora could tell the bushy haired girl had to be the stuck-up smart sort because there was a pile of books beside her and she also seemed to lead with her nose.

"T-the rest of the train was full", Aurora explained as she took a seat, feeling bad because their talking had stopped once she entered the compartment. She took a seat and chewed nervously on her lip.

The green eyed boy seemed sympathetic to her nervousness and flashed a warm, friendly smile, "It's alright, we all need a place to sit", he said and extended his hand to her, "my name is Harry Potter".

Aurora decided that she liked (but not _that_ way) the bushy haired boy and smiled back shyly, "My name is Aurora Riddle, it's a pleasure to meet you", she said and gently shook his hand.

Both of the other eleven-year-olds in the compartment gaped in awe, as if she did not understand something important. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked nervously, shifting under their gaze.

It was the girl who first snapped out of her shock and shook her head, "of course not", she assured, "we were just rather surprised you did not make a fuss when you heard the name Harry Potter, he's a legend amongst wizards."

Aurora blinked and looked the boy over. She saw nothing overly marvelous about him, so naturally it was hard for her to grasp the concept of him being a 'legend'. "Not to be rude, but why exactly is he a legend? Are his parents famous or something?"

The bushy haired girl rolled her eyes and shook her head, "not quite, when he was a little boy he took down _you know who_"

Aurora's brows drew together in confusion, "Actually, I have no clue who you are talking about", she said and crossed her arms, not liking that both the bushy haired girl and the red head were looking at her as if she had just grown horns.

"Um… It's a long story. I don't even really understand it but I'll do the best I can", Harry Potter interjected, not wanting the girl to feel any worse than she probably was because of the two beside him, "I was told that You Know Who was a madman in search of power. He killed a lot of innocent people in his rein. He came for my parents one night and somehow, I made it out alive and he hadn't been heard of since".

Aurora nodded slowly, taking in the new information. She sighed heavily and slumped back into her seat. Something told her this was going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.


End file.
